Entropy
by Alverrann
Summary: - Lack of order or predictability; gradual decline into disorder- Supergirl isn't sure what bothers her more; the end of the world, or the guy who predicted it. Yet she may have to accept the latter to prevent the former from happening. It would definitely be easier if he would just tell her what was going on. She's beginning to think that he doesn't even know. (Done as a request)
1. Decline Into Chaos

**Okay. This fic was a request from The Core Of Justice. I've never written anything quite like it, so please, bear with me. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except Entropy, and even his character concept was originally thought up by The Core Of Justice. I hope my embellishments do him justice. ;)**

* * *

Kara loved protecting her city. She loved flying over it in the waning light of the almost nonexistent sunset. She had laughed at Kal only a week earlier when he had poetically described soaring over his city, continually watching over it, and now here she was doing the same thing.

She was aware that with her hearing, she didn't need to fly over the city as she was doing, but there was something comforting about physically making certain that everything was okay. A part of her hoped that the people who spotted her from below felt the same. National City was beautiful, if not so large as Metropolis.

But then, she wasn't quite the same size as her cousin, either.

She smiled as she thought about it. Kal had recently told her that she was almost coming to the age where she could be a main contender in the Justice League. It made her happy to think about it. She was tired of just being the backup, and there was no way that she was going over to Jump City to join the Teen Titans.

She was twenty, after all. Technically, she wasn't even a teen anymore.

Added onto that the fact that _Justice League_ sounded … way cooler? Well, in her mind, there was no competition. And _if_ there were one, it was obvious who would win.

Kara felt a small chuckle trying to escape, and let it do so, pausing above the city to laugh at the ridiculousness of her own thoughts. All her life (well, ever since she'd become Supergirl) she'd been looking forward to the moment when she could cast off her childish exterior and really become known as a great hero.

Perhaps she could even change her name to Superwoman.

It was a _lot_ longer though …

_CRASH!_

A loud clattering rang in her ears, cutting off her train of thought as her eyes zeroed in on the place. All the way across the city, in a dark alley, there seemed to be some sort of disturbance, "Please! Please leave me alone!" A desperate voice followed the noise.

Well. That was enough for her to act on.

Kara was there in under a minute, landing in the dark alley between the two men almost before she could even decide which was the perpetrator.

It wasn't hard to tell who was threatening who, though. Neither seemed to be injured, though there was a small greasy looking man on her right, and a very tall figure on her left side, shrouded in darkness with a long trench coat that caught the wind at his sides. His skin seemed to blend in with the black around him, and his curly white hair seemed to glow. His eyes were _definitely_ glowing green.

They widened when she landed, however, and the figure took a step back in alarm, the darkness around him dissipating a little.

Okay. So that was new.

"Ah!" The small man ran for his life, pointing as he did so, "He's crazy! He'll kill ya if you're not careful, Superlady!"

"Supergirl … it's Supergirl …" She muttered, even as she spread her legs into a more powerful position, staring down the dark young man before her. For it was a young man–as she now noticed–who stood in the dark of the alley, seemingly surrounded by a cloud of black. "Who are you and what are you trying to do?"

"I- …" His hair had gone dark, and though eyes were no longer green, they were still wide with shock. "I- no!" He suddenly disappeared in swirl of darkness, making her think of her recent Harry Potter marathon with Jimmy. Oh, he would have loved this. She rolled her eyes as she heard the distinctive sucking sound of a portal coming from the roof.

He could _teleport_?

She was behind him almost immediately, and could see him running the length of the roof before he gave a mighty leap, gunning for the next building. Kara put herself in front of him, ready to catch him at a moments notice, only for the sucking sound to repeat itself, and he was on the ground again, turning the corner with gasping breaths.

"Why are you running away?" She called out to him as she followed him around the corner. He was fairly fast. "Who are you?"

"I _can't_! I can't I can't I can't-" He seemed to be muttering to himself as he teleported again, and she could hear that he was behind her now. Kara was becoming annoyed with the dark-skinned stranger and his teleporting, and so she finally moved in on him physically, grabbing his wrist in annoyance.

He yelped, cutting off his own mantra suddenly in his fear. Kara felt a wave of inexplicable panic wash over her, and frowned.

"What can't you do-" She felt for a moment as though she were being squeezed on all sides, and abruptly it seemed as though she couldn't breath. "Oooh …" She finished, crumpling to the ground as she heard him run away, the pattering of his feet just at the edge of her hearing.

What had happened? Had that been teleportation? Why was she suddenly so tired, and … just, "Oh … I hate magic …" Kara stumbled to her feet, leaning against a nearby wall for support. She stared at the dirty ground until it came into focus, and then wrinkled her nose. He'd just dropped her in the middle of a bunch of street-side trash?

Ugh, now Kara smelled like old cigarette butts and maybe worse stuff that she didn't even want to _think_ about.

She knew that he couldn't have gotten too far, and floated hesitantly up, still feeling as though her balance wasn't quite there. Supergirl closed her eyes to better focus her hearing. There were a lot of honking horns and a few angry shouts, laughing children and-

_There_ he was.

She flew towards him easily and quickly, feeling the momentary fog from earlier lifting as she caught up with the black figure streaking down the street. Seriously, they were in National City in the middle of the summer, what kind of _nut_ would wear a trench coat in _this_ weather?

Kara landed in front of him, putting out a hand before he could do anything. "Stop! I'm not trying to hurt you!"

He did stop, and she could see several bystanders pulling out their phones to take pictures and videos, while the cars on the street slowed to watch what would happen.

"I just want to know who you are!"

"I … I can't!" The young man seemed torn, looking to the bystanders, and then at her. Quite suddenly, he teleported again, and she felt strong, thin arms surround her before the sucking sensation was back, this time even worse than before.

Then she was on the floor of the original alleyway, her eyes open and staring straight up at the ever darkening sky. "Ohhh …" She murmured as her head gave a throb.

"Sorry." Came a soft voice, and she glanced over to see the young man sitting on the ground not too far from her, his back up against the grubby brick wall. His eyes and hair were now a deep brown color, and she absently wondered if she'd imagined the green and the white from earlier.

"I- …" Kara closed her eyes against the still shivering world around her, swallowing the dryness in her throat before trying to ask as nicely as possible. "Do you have a _good_ reason for all that crap that you just put us through?"

"I … I _can't_ …"

Kara's eyes snapped open to find the young man biting his lower lip. "You can't what? Just tell the truth?" She found that it was becoming more and more difficult to keep her annoyance out of her voice, shifting away from a dark splotch on the pavement, cursing her good eyesight.

How did Kal _do_ it?

"You can't find a nicer place to drop me than on some nasty old stain that may or may not be blood?" She rolled onto her shoulder to glare at him, slowly pushing herself into a sitting position, trying to ignore whatever her hands would get on them as a result.

"I'm … I really am sorry … I was just … I mean …"

Kara felt her eye twitch, and pulled herself to sit against the wall across from him, resigning herself to the fact that this conversation would probably be more complicated than she had hoped for.

"I _can't_!" The young man started to get to his feet, and to both of their surprise, Kara snapped.

"If you try to teleport out of here, I will laser you into nonexistence!" She hadn't meant to sound so angry, and was therefore even more shocked when the young man before her collapsed back against the wall with a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm pretty sorry right now too." She picked at something crusty on her skirt, feeling her lip curl. "I just want to know what's going on, and who the hell you are."

A small voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like her cousin sounded then, 'language, Kara.'

To Supergirl's surprise, the young man before her snorted in amusement. "Does Superman swear? I always figured he did it off-screen."

"I-" Kara stopped her answer before she really began, eyes widening at the figure across from her. "How could you know that?!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Dark eyes widened once again, a hint of green in their depths. "I didn't mean to! I just …"

"Who _are_ you?" Kara stood now, tired of waiting for the answer.

"I … well … I'm Entropy." The young man rose as well.

All was silent as she processed the name, and his eyes seemed to be full of uncertainty as he watched her. Then she spoke.

"What the heck does Entropy mean?"

* * *

**All reviews are welcome. **

**-Al**


	2. A Broken Record

Kara wasn't sure what to think of Entropy, apart from the fact that his name was ridiculous. He seemed to be constantly nervous, and that was kind of annoying her on top of all of the trouble catching him had been.

The sun had set, she was in a dark alley, her suit was covered in grime, and there was a super-powered stranger up against the wall opposite from her who couldn't seem to explain himself in the least.

Now that he wasn't moving though, she got a really good look at him. He had dark tan skin, and though the light had all but seeped out of the sky, with her sharp eyes she was able to see his features quite clearly. She had thought he was African-American, but he looked more Middle-Eastern to her now, his hair and eyes a much darker color than his skin.

His hair was in shaggy curls, framing his face rather gracefully, and she thought back to the first time that she'd seen him. It had definitely been glowing white, hadn't it?

"So your name means that stuff descends into chaos?" She raised an eyebrow at his explanation of the name. He sounded more like a villain than a hero. "You do realize that like, zero people will know what your name means, right?"

"Well, I-" Entropy seemed embarrassed, "I didn't name myself."

That made no sense, but she dropped that thread of thought for a more important one. "Why were you running away? What were you doing here?"

His eyes shifted away from her, and she thought she caught a flash of green in them as his lips parted, her two new least-favorite words stuttering out, "I can't … I shouldn't … It's …"

Supergirl was about to tell him what she _could_ do, only to be cut off by a sharp gust of wind that seemed awfully familiar. She closed her eyes against it, and the definitely familiar voice that filled her ears explained everything. "Supergirl! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Flash." She spoke respectfully, but inwardly began to curse vehemently. Apparently her little trip through the portal with Entropy had been caught on camera. She saw the stranger smile slightly out of the corner of her eye, and quickly controlled the strong words that had come to mind.

Could he hear her _thoughts_?

"Your cousin sent me as soon as he saw the news." Flash's hand went to the back of his neck as he neared her, and he seemed ashamed. "He's pretty worried about you, and he's on his way. Sorry it took me so long to find you." He turned to Entropy before Kara had the chance to reply. "Hey, I saw the news, what was up with running away like that? Did you steal something?"

At least the Flash was calm about everything. Kara had no doubt that if her cousin had arrived first, the strange young man would have been in a _lot_ more trouble.

"I- …" Entropy hadn't seemed very affected with the appearance of the speedster, but now he was acting extremely uncomfortable once again.

"I keep asking him the same thing, but apparently _he can't_ tell us." Supergirl rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"Wait, what?" Flash frowned. "He can't tell us?" He turned to address Entropy himself. "You can't tell us?"

"No, I just- I can't-"

"Oh my heck, can you just be honest?" Kara snapped it, finding her patience at an end. The fact that this guy had grabbed her and teleported with her had obviously freaked out her cousin (not to mention that she still felt a little sick), since Kal had immediately sent the Flash. If Kal didn't think she was ready, there was no _way_ she would ever be in the Justice League anytime soon. "For example, why were you here in this alley in the first place?"

Entropy met her eyes, look for look. Supergirl felt like a balloon that had been popped, and there was a tingling as all of her indignation and irritation seeped out of her. "I'm sorry." He said. "There- … there just … aren't many ways that I can explain … I can't, I mean- I just …" He closed his eyes, and Kara felt a little bit of her calm seep away as he sighed. "I also have a lot questions, and I'm pretty sure the guy I was with had at least _some_ of the answers. He left before I could get them, uh, unfortunately …" His eyes flickered open, meeting hers for a moment before quickly darting away.

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" Kara's anger was back, and she growled the question through her teeth.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Flash put his hands up between them, "What guy are we talking about again? Can we just start at the beginning?"

"I … have been having …" Entropy paused. "I needed answers, and I came to the place where my people get them … but he was unwilling to help me, he knows something, I- … It's … difficult to explain."

"Your people?" Flash voice raised a verbal eyebrow that Kara's face matched perfectly.

"Are you not human?"

"Yes, I- I mean, no-" The young man groaned, closing his eyes again. "Sorry, I didn't mean for you to think- I- Of _course_ I'm human, I just meant- ugh!" He seemed almost as disgusted with himself as Kara was.

"Wow, you are _terrible_ at explaining yourself." Flash's hands came up to rest on his hips.

"I know." Entropy sounded miserable. "It's because … because I _can't_."

"Can't what?"

Aaaand there was Kal.

Superman landed softly on the ground, sharing a look with Flash, who shook his head almost imperceptibly. He sent Kara a concerned glance, his eyes speaking for him. Kara was not excited for the talk that they were going to inevitably have.

"How about you explain what you mean by can't?" The Scarlet Speedster spoke with a very conciliatory tone. "Do you mean that you physically can't? Are you not allowed to?"

"That." Entropy nodded.

"You're not allowed to, then." Flash seemed to contemplate that for a moment. "By whom?" He suddenly made a small noise of understanding. "Ah. Your people?"

"Yes, them." The young man before them seemed far more comfortable playing 20 questions than he did explaining himself, and so Kara felt the need to join in with a few of her own, giving her cousin a significant look so he would stay out of it.

"Can all your people teleport, then?"

"No. … No, just me."

"Are they the ones who gave you your stupid name?" Kara said it bluntly, and to her surprise, Entropy smiled at that.

"Yes."

"Wait, what name?" Flash asked it, even as Kal gave her a reproving look. She could read that look. Kara would have to act more professional. Superman was disappointed.

"I am Entropy." The young man shrugged, but not after a glance between her and Kal. He seemed to know what had just transpired, although no words had been spoken. It was really starting to freak her out.

"Huh." Flash's mouth quirked into a contemplative line. "So like … thermal energy and how it can't convert? Like phsysics?"

"I think it's talking more about the quality of unpredictability or … how everything eventually falls apart." Superman said.

Supergirl was hard pressed not to groan. Of course she'd gotten two of the nerdiest Justice League members. Entropy breathed out a small snort when she had that thought, and she shot him a glare. She wished he'd stop that.

"So your people gave you the name Entropy …" Flash shook his head with a small smile. "I've heard worse, I guess." Kal was grinning behind him.

"I've definitely heard worse, but what I want to know is why you were running away from Supergirl." Kal's voice took on a firm tone. "Then you teleported with her. That could be easily misconstrued as a direct attack on the League, as she is a reserve member." '_And family'_ went unspoken by the tone of his voice.

"I wasn't attacking, I-" Entropy's eyes went wide with slight panic, and Kara cut him off.

"He wasn't attacking."

Everything went silent as they all stared at her.

"I don't know what he was doing, but he definitely wasn't trying to hurt me." Supergirl felt her cheeks heat up, and was glad for the darkness that had fallen around them. She wasn't sure why she had defended him, but she didn't take it back. Silence fell after that, only to be broken when Entropy spoke quietly.

"I was only looking for answers …"

"It would help if you would just tell us why." Flash said. "Or even what the questions were."

"We're not here to hurt you or put you in jail. We're the Justice League." Kal smiled reassuringly. "But we can't help until we know how."

"But I can't- I mean, … I shouldn't tell you!" Entropy ran a hand through his hair, making the curls stick up strangely.

"What _can_ you tell us, then?" Supergirl's voice was harsh, and she felt that bone-tiredness from earlier returning to her. She felt as though she'd been standing there listening to a broken record for a long time, and suddenly longed to let the League handle this alone so she could go home and forget about it.

But then Kal would _never_ let her join.

"I- …" Entropy met her eyes again, and as opposed to the time before, where she had felt calmer, she felt an inexplicable nervousness that seemed to envelop her. Was he messing with her _emotions_? Anger flashed into existence, but before she had the chance to voice it, the young man continued. "I can't tell you a lot, but I think that … I- … I think that … I- … I _feel_," He sighed, then spoke quickly. "The world is … it's going to- … end."

* * *

**So, thanks for all of the reads, views and follows I've gotten on this so far. This is definitely newer territory for me, so I'm glad that there are people out there that are enjoying it. Please leave your thoughts and predictions in the reviews, along with any ideas. :) **

**Also, special thanks to MurdockianQueen for reviewing. It means a ton. **


	3. Trust Issues

"Uhhm … what?" Flash was the first one to speak after Entropy's dramatic declaration, and Kara frowned as the tension around her and the Leaguers became practically palpable in the air surrounding them.

"I … can't say how I know it, but I'm pretty sure the world is gonna end." Entropy seemed embarrassed, and his eyes were wandering anywhere but over the three superheroes before him.

"You're only _pretty_ sure?" Flash asked, and Supergirl rolled her eyes. "So it might _not_ end?"

"I don't think it matters how sure he is of it or not." Superman's voice was deep and firm. "I'm sorry, Entropy, you just acted against Supergirl, and making statements like that doesn't help your case. We don't know you."

"I'm not a villain!" Entropy seemed disgusted by the very idea, his eyes widening again. "I just- … do you really think I want the world to end?!"

"We don't know _what_ you want." Kal was beginning to get frustrated. Supergirl could tell. "That's what we're asking you to tell us. We can't act on anything you say until we can trust _you_."

"And it'd be really great if we could trust you, 'cause stopping the end of the world is kinda our thing." Flash smiled, attempting to dilute Superman's frank statement. "We _are_ the Justice League, remember?"

"I _can't_ tell you!" Entropy ran both of his hands back through his hair now, and he looked slightly wild afterwards.

"Why not?" Kal took a step forward, though not in menacing way, merely an exasperated one. "We know you're not allowed to, but what happens if you tell us?"

"They'll know." Entropy scowled. "They'll know and they'll come for me."

An awkward silence fell after that statement, and Flash finally cleared his throat to speak.

"Well. That sounds ominous."

Kara couldn't help it. She giggled then, putting her arm over her stomach to try and hold it in. It still bubbled out of her throat, and three pairs of eyes looked to her.

She lost control instead of regaining it, dissolving into giggles as her cousin frowned at her and Flash quirked a smile. Entropy's lips also twitched in amusement before she finally got hold of herself. "Sorry." She gasped. "This is just so ridiculous."

Kal sighed, and Flash's smile didn't leave his face as he agreed. "She has a point, ya'know. We're the most powerful people in the world!" He turned back to Entropy. "And I think the end of the world is a little more important than your _people's_ secrets, no matter what they've told you."

"I- …" Entropy's expressive features twisted into a grimace. "It's not that I don't agree with you … I just …" He sighed after a long moment. "I don't think any of you will like the consequences. … I- …" His voice lowered to an almost inaudible level. "I know I don't."

Kara could have sworn that his face contorted in actual pain for a moment, but it was too fast for her to be certain.

"How about you tell them to us and let us decide?" Kal was using his diplomatic voice, but Kara could hear the strain nestled at the center of it.

For a long moment, Entropy didn't speak. His brows were drawn together, and he looked like he was making a very difficult decision. Supergirl thought that she saw his eyes glisten for a moment with emotion, and then he nodded. "I'll tell you what I can, then."

"Finally!" Kara breathed, and she knew that Superman had heard her, based on the narrowing of his eyes. Entropy smiled slightly, and she wondered if he had heard as well, or if he'd read her mind.

The whole emotions/mind reading thing was getting old really fast, but she didn't have much time to consider it before he spoke again. "I should probably wait to tell you when you're all together, though."

Flash and Superman exchanged a look, and Flash spoke a question that was too fast for Kara to catch, not having expected it. Kal seemed to deliberate for a moment before nodding. "We'll take you to our headquarters, then." He floated into the air before asking, "If- … I mean … Are you sure you're willing to tell us?"

Supergirl could not believe that Kal was offering the young man a way out of it after all of the convincing that they'd had to do to get him to agree to it.

"I did say I'd tell you, didn't I?"

"You did." Kal nodded. "But I want you to know that we're trusting you. You can trust us too." His face was very serious as he said it, and Kara was hard-pressed not to laugh once again.

"We are the good guys, you know." Flash definitely winked at the young man, and a small grin split his lips, revealing pearly white teeth.

"Kara, you're coming too." Kal gave her a hard look, and she felt herself bristle slightly (she wasn't a child!), then spoke to them all. "Flash, you take Entropy. I'll take Supergirl."

"You got it." Flash nodded, reaching out for Entropy and gripping him by the shoulder before activating his wristband and booming out. Kara only managed to see Entropy's face for a moment, but his eyes were very wide, and she decided that she must be tired as she stifled another giggle.

"Kara, are you all right?" Kal floated before her, and she looked down at her filthy costume with distaste.

"I'm just … really tired, Kal."

"Did he hurt you?" Superman's voice turned a shade that she didn't often hear from him, and she shook her head.

"Seriously, Kal. I'm just really tired."

"What was going on when you first found him? All I saw on the news was that he was running away." Superman landed again when he saw that she had no plans on floating next to him.

"He was in this alleyway, standing in front of some guy." Kara waved her hand dismissively. "He ran off when I showed up, and then Entropy tried to run away too."

"And then he teleported with you." Kal was very obviously still bothered by that. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I told you, I'm fine!" Supergirl aimed a weak glare at her cousin, who merely raised an eyebrow. "I'm just really tired."

"Okay, but if he did do something to you, you know you could tell me, right?" A warm, firm hand descended onto her shoulder, and Kara smiled.

"I know, Kal. But you know you don't have to worry about me so much, right? Technically, I am older than you."

Kal laughed, deep and full, and it was a sound that was familiar to Supergirl, reminding her of her uncle and father all at once. "I know. And I still can't believe it sometimes." He put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug as he reached to activate his wristband. "Now let's go find out why the world is going to end."

"If he'll even tell us." Kara snorted, feeling the slight disorientation as they arrived in the Watchtower. For some reason, it left her slightly dizzier than she usually felt after arriving.

"I think he will." Kal's arm proved useful as it steadied her. "He didn't seem to be lying."

"But he didn't seem to be talking very much, either." Supergirl was still curious about Entropy's pained expression. She very much wanted to know what had caused it.

"Arrow." Superman greeted the Justice Leaguer that must have been on Watchtower duty when they came in. "Has Flash already explained everything?"

"Yeah, Supes." Kara would never stop to appreciate how attractive Green Arrow was, and how well his suit showed off his muscles. She did avert her stare however when she noticed Entropy behind him, standing quietly. "Flash has already alerted the League for a meeting, too."

In the brighter light, it was a lot easier to see Entropy, and Kara had to admit to herself that he wasn't bad looking. It definitely didn't mean she had to like him, though.

She saw his lips quirk in humor once more, and narrowed her eyes. Had he heard that thought?

"Good." Kal spoke from beside her. "Then let's get to the meeting room." He started walking immediately, and Arrow followed, casting a sidelong glance at her dirty costume.

That left Kara to walk alongside Entropy.

She didn't avert her gaze from his form, and it took a few moments before he met it. "What?"

_You can totally hear my thoughts, can't you?_ She thought at him, waiting for his reaction.

His eyes crinkled marginally at the edges, and he had the gall to smirk at her when he said, "No. What gave you that idea?"

"What idea?" Kal glanced over his shoulder, his eyebrow raising slightly.

"That's what I want to know." Entropy's face was completely serious as he said it. Kara didn't understand this guy. First he was all nervous and wouldn't share anything, and then he was messing with his powers and her head.

"Did I miss something?" Arrow looked back as well, his eyebrows drawing together under his mask.

_Can you affect emotions, too?_ Kara thought it as loudly as she could, but Entropy didn't respond, merely saying out loud,

"I don't know, but I feel like I missed something too."

She hated him.

"Well, here we are!" Superman walked through the automatic door with a wide grin, revealing the oblong table that the Justice League often sat at when they met. "The official briefing room."

"The rest of the League is on the way." Flash arrived then in a gust of air.

"Isn't H- … eh … GL off-planet?" Green Arrow questioned as he sat down while Flash sat next to him, nodding in response.

"Yeah, but Bats found a way to contact his ring."

"He would."

Superman pulled at two chairs. "You can both sit here-" He cut himself off when he looked at them, his eyes focusing on Supergirl's costume. "Eh … Kara, if you want to change, you can."

"No, I love smelling like trash." She rolled her eyes as she began to stalk from the room. She hadn't wanted any of the Leaguers to see her like this, but it would be worse if Batman and Wonder Woman saw it.

She caught Entropy's gaze as she left, and felt herself calm down marginally. She pondered it as she flew to her spare quarters. He could totally affect emotions.

Kara decided that she really hated him.

* * *

**Well, here's another one. This one, I wasn't sure about at all, and I'm sorry that nothing big or exciting happened in it. Don't worry, it will definitely get to that part. ;)**

**Thank you, all of you who are reading this and enjoying it. That's all I ask. (Though, reviews do help get me writing faster, if you must know) **

**So, special thanks again to MurdockianQueen. I'm very happy that you're warming up to both Entropy and Supergirl. That is my goal, after all. So maybe next chapter we'll figure out what all of this is about. **


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Kara was warm, and she felt very comfortable. It was one of the reasons why she was annoyed when an insistent grip on her shoulder tightened as a female voice called from far away, "Supergirl! Supergirl, wake up!"

"Nnno." She turned away from the voice, and then felt herself be shaken as another hand gripped her other shoulder.

"You must awaken." The voice was firm and brooked no argument. "The League has been waiting for you."

Kara allowed her eyes to slit open as she mumbled, "The League …? Why?"

"Supergirl, you fell asleep, and the entire League is waiting for you."

Kara sat up straight as finally she recognized the voice. "Wonder Woman?" Memories came crashing back into her head all at once, and she met the Amazonian's gaze with wide eyes. "I- what happened?"

"Clark said that you were tired, but I didn't think you would fall asleep." Wonder Woman, in all of her feminine glory, stood before Supergirl. Kara looked down to see that she was still in her dirty uniform, and an uncomfortable position on the bed.

"I … I didn't think I was _that_ tired …"

"Kara, are you all right?" Diana sat down next to her on the bed, her eyes filled with concern.

"I- … yeah. I'm fine." Supergirl found herself saying the words calmly, even though she was freaking out internally. The last thing she could remember was coming to change, and then … nothing. "I guess I was just … way more exhausted than I thought."

"Well, if you're awake, I suggest you change quickly. The League is waiting on you."

"Oh, _crap_. The League!" Kara stumbled to her feet swiftly, ignoring the feeling that all of her limbs were made of lead. She ran to the closet, momentarily ignoring Wonder Woman in favor of speed changing.

When she turned back around, the Amazonian was giving her a strange look.

"What?" She looked down at her new uniform nervously, "Is it stained or something?"

"Are you _sure_ you're all right?"

"I'm totally fine!" Kara could feel her nerves firing. "I just … feel embarrassed for making everyone wait."

"We will try to keep the meeting short." Diana gave her a beautiful smile, and Kara felt herself glow in the princess's humor.

Wonder Woman was probably the coolest superhero ever.

"I'm ready."

"Good." The smile never left the Amazon's face as she walked through the door. "Let's go then, shall we?"

Supergirl quickly followed the large woman out, asking as she went, "Why didn't Kal come to get me? He normally would."

To her surprise, Wonder Woman threw her head back then, a hearty laugh erupting from her. "You certainly know your cousin, Supergirl. He wanted to come, but I told him to let me do it." Her deep blue eyes twinkled when she looked at Kara, "What if you had only been half-dressed?"

Supergirl laughed as well at the thought of Kal's reaction to _that_ possibility. Really, her cousin was very proper, and she could imagine his face turning red as Diana confronted him with the scenario. "I guess he would have been pretty mortified."

"I imagine that he would also have been quite worried to find you asleep." Wonder Woman was giving her a knowing look now, and Kara felt her own face turn red.

"I really am just tired. It's been a long day, I guess."

"Just be careful." The Amazonian warned right as the door opened to the meeting hall, allowing them to step through.

"Kara? Is everything okay?" Kal started to get out of his seat at the head of the table, but was stopped by a look and a whispered word from Batman, who sat at his left.

"I'm fine, Kal." Supergirl said, right as Wonder Woman chimed in.

"I think she could use some rest when this is all over, Superman. Let's try not to let this meeting run too long."

"You an' me both, kid." Green Lantern spoke from his seat at the table, resting his chin on one of his hands. "All I can think about is bed."

Several of the other Leaguers exchanged looks at his comment, though Kara saw it as the diversion that it was, turning the focus point away from her and her embarrassment. She smiled at the Lantern in gratitude even as Flash spoke,

"The Guardian guys keepin' ya busy?"

"Interplanetary war, busting a slave trafficking crime ring, aaaand trying to help with peace treaties between the Ren-anem and the Wylonins, who have been fighting a _different_ war for the past 3 decades." Green Lantern nodded good-naturedly. "You name it, and I've dealt with it in the last week." He seemed to ignore the looks that he was getting from the rest of his team as he turned to face Entropy, who sat across from him. "But now it seems like we're facing the end of the world?"

"I'd like to hear what this is all about, too." Aquaman spoke for the first time as Kara sat down next to Entropy, who seemed to be doing his level best to blend in with his chair.

Supergirl sympathized. It was a little intimidating to be in front of the whole League. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and Arrow and Flash. Eight powerful individuals, all in one room.

"Superman and Flash have already explained to us that you cannot tell for the secrecy of your people. We thank you for choosing to trust us." Martian Manhunter's voice was deep and smooth. Kara remembered hearing once that he always spoke telepathically to his teammates, and she idly wondered if one day she would get that honor.

"Yeah. We're all together now, so you can tell us." Superman was going to great efforts to keep his voice friendly, firm and non-threatening, but Kara could see that he was getting tense.

Entropy was far tenser, however, and his voice cracked a little on his first word. "Well … eh, …" He cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly, then seemed to resolve himself. "I told you before that I felt that the world was going to end. Now I will explain."

Kara heard Flash basically whisper the word, "_Aaaand_?"

Green Arrow heard it too, and elbowed the speedster discreetly, making Kara smile despite herself. Green Lantern didn't react on Flash's other side, however, merely continuing to rest his chin on the palms of his hands, elbows on the table.

"My real name is Leonard Askin."

Supergirl was immediately paying attention. She hadn't expected him to start out that way, just as she hadn't expected him to have that name.

"As a child, they found out that I held psychic powers and I was taken from my family to be inducted into a clan of people like me. The Psy-kins."

"Totally thought he was gonna say psy-_chos_." Arrow murmured, getting a grin from Flash and a glare from Superman. Kara stifled a chuckle, glad that she was one of the only ones with super-hearing in the room.

"I know the name is ridiculous, but it comes from the idea that all those who hold psychic powers are related in some way. We're kin." Entropy sighed. "I have been learning to use my powers ever since."

"What are they?" Batman's voice surprised everyone in the room, and Kara could have sworn she saw Green Lantern flinch slightly, as though he'd been startled.

"I …" Entropy seemed reluctant to share, and she found him meeting her eyes for a moment before he continued. "I can create portals, as you saw on the television, though they cost me a lot of energy."

Inspiration struck Kara then, and it seemed to hit Kal at the same time. "Does it take energy from anyone who goes through it?"

"I-" Entropy's eyes went wide, "I don't know. I've never done that before today."

Superman gave Kara a significant look then, while Aquaman leaned in. "And your other powers?"

"I … if I've touched someone, I can hear their loudest thoughts."

"Can you do so indefinitely, or does it wear off?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"And can you speak to people telepathically?" Wonder Woman seemed intrigued.

"I- well, so far I can't speak back to people, but the closer I get to someone after I've touched them, the easier it is for me to hear their thoughts." Entropy shrugged. "And I can alter emotions, or amplify them, but … I have no idea how to control it."

"Why do you think the world is going to end?" Batman's voice was harsh, and his question was blunt. Kara saw Green Lantern twitch again, and Flash seemed to have noticed it this time as well.

"Sometimes … I can see parts of the future. It's like a vision, and sometimes it comes in a dream …" Entropy seemed less nervous than he had been before, but Supergirl could see that he was still far from comfortable. "And lately, in my dreams … I keep seeing the same thing over and over again. The world is burning. Everything is destroyed …" He seemed to be getting emotional.

"What were you doing in that alley then?" Superman asked. "You said that you were searching for answers."

"I was." Entropy nodded. Kara still couldn't believe that his real name was Leonard. "My powers are … not very reliable all the time, and when I told the clan about my dreams, they dismissed it. I have reason to believe that they are choosing to ignore the oncoming threat on purpose, and so I found one of their counselors."

"The guy in alley?" Supergirl asked.

"Yeah." Entropy curled his lip. "He's supposed to be really good at dream-walking, but he said he wouldn't do it for me."

"Dream-walking?" Wonder Woman's eyebrow went up, and Kara appreciated how shapely it was.

"The ability to enter another person's dream." J'onn J'onnz answered while Leonard nodded.

"The council believes that my powers are destroying me slowly, and that I'm going crazy, so they refuse to help."

"Well, now your name makes more sense." Kal said, and Supergirl rolled her eyes.

"Your clan gave you your name, too?" Green Arrow's mask bent with his eyebrows as they both went up. "Your people are _terrible_ at naming things."

"And that's coming from the guy who named himself _Green_ _Arrow_?" Flash grinned, receiving another elbow from his friend.

"Why do the Psy-kins believe that your powers are consuming you?" Aquaman asked.

"They are difficult for me to control, … and when I get too emotional I … lose control of them completely sometimes."

"Sounds like any other teenager." Arrow shrugged, getting an elbow in the ribs from Flash this time, while the rest of the League merely glared.

"Why did you not come to the Justice League sooner?" J'onnz was sitting up straight in his seat, and now he brought his hands together, pressing his fingers against one another. "It is our job to prevent the end of the world."

"Because … We are not allowed to tell anyone outside of the clan about the Psy-kins. Breaking this rule brings consequences." Entropy's voice was filled with emotion once more, and Kara leaned forward a little in her seat, attempting to see his whole face.

"What consequences?" Superman's tone had become firm once again, and he sounded every bit the hero that he was.

"They will wipe your memories of me and them, and then punish me accordingly."

"You say it like it's already happened." Batman observed.

"That's because it _has_!" It was the first time that the young man had risen his voice, and Kara didn't like it. Emotion cracked it on the last word, and there was a moment of tense silence before he continued. "I worked for an entire month with your Teen Titans. They will never remember me though, because I told them about the clan!"

Supergirl was completely blindsided by this news, and so was everyone else, judging by their expressions.

"Then why are you telling us now?" Batman asked. "Why tell us when you know they'll come and wipe our memories?"

"Because the world will end if I don't! The world will end, and you'll- … you'll all die …"

"What?" Arrow asked very eloquently.

"Every time I fall asleep, I have the vision." Entropy's voice was shaking slightly. "And every time, I watch you all fight. I see you fighting, I see you failing, and I see you _dying_." His eyes met Kara's as he finished. "I see you dead."

For a long moment, there was no sound in the meeting room, no one quite knowing how to respond to that declaration.

Then a light snore came from Green Lantern, whose head had drooped heavily onto his hands that still miraculously held it up.

"Wait, did he fall asleep?" Arrow asked.

* * *

**So, I was having serious writer's block on this chapter, and I'm sorry for the delay, really. :) I hope that you enjoyed it, and seriously, if you did, consider dropping a review in the box for me. **

**Even a one-liner would be better than nothing, because the more reviews I get, the more inspiration that I have. **

**Thanks for tuning in!**

**-Al**


	5. Sleep and Muffins

The meeting adjourned soon after Green Lantern was awoken, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment for having been caught. Honestly, Kara related, as she was feeling tired enough to be the next 'casualty' in of the night.

Morning?

What time _was_ it?

Entropy seemed to be embarrassed that the Green Lantern had fallen asleep during his dramatic explanations as well, and the thought made Supergirl stifle a giggle.

Oh yeah, it was time to go to bed.

Flash and Green Arrow, both of them not very quietly voicing their worry that the confident hero wasn't getting enough sleep–despite his protests–dragged Green Lantern away. Supergirl caught Kal's eye, and knew she would be next.

Superman and Batman were in a quiet communion, Wonder Woman listening in with an annoyed look at being ignored. Then the three of them turned back to the table, the Dark Knight's gaze fixing on the two young supers. "Entropy, you'll stay on the Watchtower, and so will Supergirl. Aquaman can show you to a guest room."

Batman gave Aquaman a very long look, and Kara wondered if–with the help of the Martian–they were communicating telepathically. She never got the chance to find out, however, since Wonder Woman came up behind her, murmuring so quietly that only Supergirl could have heard it, "Let's get you back to bed."

If it had been Kal, Supergirl would have perhaps balked, not wanting to be micromanaged. With the Amazonian princess, however, Kara felt safe in nodding and allowing a small yawn to slip through. "Okay."

In hindsight, that was probably why Wonder Woman had been the one to ask, and not Kal.

Even as she turned to follow Diana, a dark hand landed on her shoulder, and she turned to look at Entropy. His eyes were dark with guilt, and he spoke quietly. "I'm- … sorry for dragging you through those portals."

"Me too." She replied, but smiled to let him know that she forgave him. He hesitantly returned it, his teeth a pearly white against his face. "So. You're real name is Leonard?"

"Supergirl." Wonder Woman was at the door, and Kara blushed, feeling stupid for having kept her waiting. She jogged after the princess before Entropy could answer, calling over shoulder as a goodbye,

"See you tomorrow, Entropy!"

Diana was silent as she caught up, slowing down to walk shoulder to shoulder with the much taller woman. "I guess there was a reason you fell asleep earlier after all." The Amazonian's tone was humorous, and Kara nodded.

"It explains a lot, and now Kal will probably never let me near him."

"Never say never." Wonder Woman chuckled. "I think we're going to be seeing a lot more of him in the next few days."

Supergirl allowed a comfortable silence to fall once more, then glanced at the older hero in uncertainty. "You believe what he said, then? … About the end of the world?"

"I believe that _he_ believes it." Came the solid reply, and the deep blue eyes of the Amazon princess clouded over. "That is enough for us to investigate, since the rest of his powers seem to be real."

"But if he saw the future, then how are we going to stop it?" Kara had seen enough movies to know how the story would end. "What if what we do to stop it is the reason that it happens?"

Wonder Woman seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, and then she shook her head slightly, as if she were physically clearing it. "I believe we all have many questions to ask, and I do not know how much time we have with which to ask them."

"Does Entropy even _know_ the answers?" Supergirl was skeptical.

"I have a feeling that the Psy-kins might, whether or not the young man does." The tone in Diana's voice was difficult read, and Kara thought she sounded a little angry.

"Do you think they've got something to do with the end of the world?"

"Entropy said he feels that they are hiding something." Wonder Woman frowned. "That is enough for me to be suspicious."

They reached Kara's room, and the Amazon put a hand on Supergirl's shoulder, not giving her a chance to reply. "Sleep well, Kara. Do not hesitate to ask, should you need anything."

"I-" Wonder Woman flew quickly away, and Supergirl used her x-ray vision, following the Amazon's trail as she made her way to the meeting room. Presumably it was to tell the rest of the League of her suspicions. "I won't." Kara whispered.

It was a relief to change into pajamas, and Supergirl was glad that Kal had finally decided to allow her an honorary room in the Watchtower. Wearing her own clothes made her feel comfortable in a way that she hadn't really felt since meeting Entropy.

Kara gasped when she noticed the clock, annoyance flooding through her as the little red numbers glowed happily beside her bed. "4:00 in the morning?!" She scowled, realizing that the night had been completely taken up by Entropy and his indecisiveness.

It was with vigor and slight anger that she buried herself under the covers, only just then remembering that her hair was probably pretty gross, and she ought to take a shower when she woke up.

Her last thought was whether or not Green Lantern was finally getting the sleep he needed too, or if she was the only one that the League was mother-henning to death.

* * *

Kara woke up slowly, feeling light and full and rested. It was a beautiful feeling, and she allowed a smile to spread across her face while leaving her eyes closed.

Then she realized that there was a hum. A constant hum that sounded almost like she was in-

Supergirl sat straight up, remembering where she was with a start. She looked over at the clock, and was even more alarmed to see that it was already 2:00 in the afternoon.

She threw the covers off, tearing her pajamas over her head to fling at the other side of the room as she literally flew into the shower. What had happened? Why hadn't anyone woken her up?!

Kara scowled as she realized that it was all probably Kal's doing.

Well, he was definitely going to get an earful for letting her sleep for so long. The warm water helped her calm down, her anger failing her by the time she got back out, dressing in record time.

Supergirl was quiet as she stepped out the door, leaving her room behind. In fact, the whole Watchtower was silent. Even with her superior hearing, nothing called out to her, and she felt as though she was intruding.

Kara was hungry enough that she didn't much care where the rest of the League was, deciding that breakfast was the first thing on her to-do list. She floated easily and effortlessly down the hall, the door to the kitchen opening for to pass without her having to even slow down.

The she landed, and stared.

Entropy stood before her, his eyes wide and an entire muffin shoved into his mouth.

For a long moment, they merely looked at each other, and then he waved, smiling around the muffin before proffering a box. The box of muffins, to be exact. "Uuhguaanann?"

"_What_?" Kara still only managed to stare at the young man, who finally shrugged, putting the box down to grab the muffin in his mouth. She thought he was going to pull it out to talk, but instead he shoved it in farther, taking out a large bite, along with more than half the muffin.

She watched in fascinated disgust while he chewed and swallowed, then pointed at the box. "Do you want one? There are more in the box if you want one."

Supergirl only stared, and Entropy sat down at the counter, shoving the rest of the muffin into his mouth. He proceeded to chew and swallow it as he had done with the first half, and then he grinned at her, bits of muffin still stuck in his teeth.

"Are you sure you don't have a secret superpower for being disgusting?" She asked as she finally sat down, hesitantly taking a muffin of her own.

"Did you just wake up?" He grabbed another muffin as well. "You seem grumpier than usual."

"I-! How-" Kara spluttered for a moment, too shocked by the candid observation to be very angry for a few moments. "I am _not_ grumpy!" She remembered Kal calling her grumpy on several different occasions, and judging by his stupid grin, Entropy picked up on it. "Stop reading my mind!"

"Stop thinking then." He paused before eating the next muffin, his smile waning. "I can't control it."

She calmed down marginally to see that he didn't seem to be laughing. "Where is the rest of the League?"

"They left this morning for something. World crisis." He shrugged, his good mood seeming to have dissipated.

"Why did they leave me here?" Kara shouldn't have asked it, but it slipped out anyway.

"You were really tired from my portals." He shrugged again, but wouldn't meet her eyes. "And they probably don't really trust me."

Now Supergirl's anger had dissipated as well, and she took a small bite of her own muffin before venturing. "They don't really trust me, either."

"Do you- … still feel tired?" He asked after a long moment, and Kara looked up in surprise.

"No, I feel a lot better, thanks." The silence between them stretched out, and they both took another bite of their muffins. Then she asked. "So … you're name is really Leonard?"

"Call me Leo."

* * *

**So, there you go. Next chapter is finally up, and now maybe we'll learn something new about our little friend Entropy. **

**If you have any comments, lemme know what you think! Good, Bad, Ugly, I wanna know! Even if you can only spare a sentence, please do. **

**Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me for this long. I love you all. **

**-Al**


End file.
